


Sloth

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [4]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics), The Demon (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, in which nothing goes wrong for once, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Jason wakes up before John.





	Sloth

Jason usually woke up first. Whether that was due to a lifetime of training or just the fact that John usually fell asleep at midnight from drinking himself to sleep, it was a toss-up. Nevertheless, Jason got up with the sun.

Recently, though, he’d been staying in bed just a few minutes longer, looking fondly at the man who slept by his side. Even on the nights when neither of them got much sleep, or bothered to change out of their clothes, they always ended up sleeping near each other. Jason reached out his hand and gently carded his fingers through John’s hair. From the fact that he wasn’t wearing his coat and shoes, Jason supposed he at least made an effort to get undressed before passing out. He shuffled a bit closer and placed a kiss on the man’s forehead, making him stir.

 

“Wh’ time ‘s it?” John slurred sleepily, rolling over to face Jason. The man smiled. “Probably about 6:45,” He said quietly, continuing to pet John’s hair. The brit groaned and pressed his face into the pillows. “Too early,” He grunted. Jason hummed and pulled John closer to him, so that their bodies were flush together. “It’s always too early for you,” He teased, pressing a soft kiss to John’s head.

John squirmed, embarrassed, before kissing him back. “The earliest I will ever accept is 10 AM, and that’s pushing it, luv,” He informed grouchily. Jason hummed and slid his hand from the small of John’s back to his chest, undoing his buttons. “We’ll never get the wrinkles out of your shirts if you keep sleeping in them,” He murmurs. “If you’re going to drink until you pass out, do it shirtless.” John grinned. “Yeah, you’d love that, wouldn’t ya?”

“As long as I don’t have to iron your shirts every week, i’ll be satisfied,” Jason drawls. John snickers and sits up to shuck off his tie and shirt, before settling back down comfortably and wrapping an arm around Jason. “You’re warm,” He whispers. Jason grabs John and rolls onto his back, so the blonde was on top of him. “You’d be warm too, if you bothered to use the blankets,” He teased again. John scoffed. “As if.” The two men shared more soft kisses, before Jason sighed and pushed John off of him. “Aww, come on, cupcake,” John whined. “I have a job to do, John, i’ve got to get up,” Jason sighed, flipping the blankets pointedly onto John’s torso. John lurched forwards and grabbed his hips, yanking him back down onto the bed. “What can I do to keep you here for at least another hour?” He asked, climbing on top of Jason to pin him to the bed.

Jason pretended to be trapped- if need be, he could easily toss John off of him, but he decided to play along. Maybe another hour wouldn’t hurt so bad… “Hmm,” Jason hummed pleasantly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I don’t know, John, what are you willing to do to keep me here?” John grinned. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if anyone else will ever join this bandwagon or if i'll eventually be that one ao3 writer who takes up the entirety of a ship tag
> 
> I wouldn't mind being a legend but still


End file.
